


In Your Arms

by lizcltr



Category: K-pop, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, No Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-12-01 22:27:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20918690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizcltr/pseuds/lizcltr
Summary: A little something, roughly inspired by that one Vlive from a while back where Hoseok called Kihyun and told him he was pretty. Also inspired by that romantic and melancholic vibe I sometimes get from Hoseok.





	In Your Arms

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!

Hoseok sighs softly as he grabs his phone from where he had flung it once again after Siri ignored him. He gives a small smile to the camera that's perched on the tripod in front of him.

“I think I’ll call someone,” he says softly and turns his gaze to his phone. “Who do you think I should call, Monbebe?”

He had not had someone specific in mind when he got the idea, but now that he has to choose, need shoots through him like a lightning bolt. The need to hear a certain voice, to see a certain smile, to smell and to touch. To hold. To be held.

_Don’t get ahead of yourself. _

Without sparing a glance to the comment section, Hoseok taps on the speed dial button and waits for the call to connect. A moment too late he remembers that he put a cheesy love song as the calling sound, and so his phone broadcasts the song through its speakers for everyone on the livestream to hear. Hoseok glances towards the manager apologetically, but the other doesn’t seem to either notice or care. Maybe the fans won’t pick up on the choice of music either, then, Hoseok thinks.

“Hoseok?” Kihyun’s voice sounds tinny and flimsy through the speaker of his phone, but it immediately brings a smile to Hoseok’s face. Just a moment later, Kihyun’s pale face appears on the screen as well. “Are you done with the stream?”

Hoseok smiles and shakes his head.

“No, say hello to Monbebe,” he prompts the other and holds the phone up so the screen faces towards the camera lens.

“Hello, my dear Monbebe,” Kihyun greets enthusiastically and waves one hand. He doesn’t try to hide his big grin, and it makes Hoseok smile as he watches through the livestream. The comment section seems to explode with Kihyun’s name, greetings and love confessions. “Is Hoseokie treating you well?”

He yawns cutely, and Hoseok’s heart seems to melt right out of his chest. It takes another moment, but then he has to take the phone back and turn the screen back towards himself. He already has to watch through a screen, he doesn’t want to have to watch Kihyun smile that sweet smile of is through two screens.

“Are you naked?” he asks, just so he has something to say, other than _I miss you, I love you, I want to touch you so bad. _

“Yeah, but I’m under the blanket,” Kihyun answers with a slight smirk. “I’ve already taken my makeup off, I’m ready for bed.”

Hoseok knows what Kihyun isn’t saying.

_Hurry up, I’m waiting for you. Come here and join me._

Oh, how he wants to. He has to swallow a lump down his throat.

“That jacket looks pretty on you,” Kihyun continues.

“You are prettier,” Hoseok says immediately, almost out of habit, definitely out of love. He smiles softly, doesn’t take it back, especially not when he can see Kihyun grinning bashfully for just a moment.

“I think it’s time for me to go to sleep,” Kihyun decides and Hoseok thinks he can make out a faint blush on Kihyun’s cheeks, even through the grainy quality of his phone's screen. “Monbebe, goodnight, sleep tight!”

Hoseok holds the phone back up to the camera belatedly, so it only picks up Kihyun waving and grinning widely. Then the screen turns black and Hoseok takes the phone back. He sighs and gives the camera another soft smile.

“Changkyunie is waiting for his turn to stream,” he explains. “So, I’ll get going so he can start.”

Immediately, the comment section gets flooded with comments telling him to stay, others telling him to have a good night, all of them telling him they love him. It makes him feel full, happy, like his mind will bounce out of his body and around the room any moment now.

“I love you, my Monbebe,” he says and grins. “Go and give Changkyunie some love as well. Have a good day or night.” He waves at the camera. “I’ll see you soon, bye!”

He fumbles for a moment, all those times when he ended a stream not aiding him in doing it quickly even now. The manager is there with him the next moment to pack up the camera and the tripod and telling him to get some rest.

“You too,” Hoseok answers with a polite bow of his head. “Thank you for staying up with me so often for this.”

“It’s my job,” the manager answers. “You don’t need to thank me every time for it.”

Anxiously, Hoseok watches as the manager packs all the stuff away. He almost wants to tell him to hurry up, but he holds back. He is patient, he can wait. But he knows what is waiting for him just a couple doors down the hallway, and that knowledge doesn’t make it easier for him at all. He has to will his legs to stay still instead of bouncing nervously, he has to keep his hands resting on his thighs consciously, otherwise he would knead them or wipe them on the bedding. Or he might start picking his cuticles again. No, he can wait.

With a last bid of goodnight, the manager finally leaves Hoseok’s hotel room and makes his way over to Changkyun’s. Hoseok closes the door behind the other man and leans his forehead against it for a moment. He can’t leave now, that would be weird. He has to wait for the manager to enter Changkyun’s room.

Hoseok’s phone dings and he scrambles to get it. He knows it’s Kihyun asking where he is, despite him knowing how long the process of getting rid of the manager can take. Instead of replying with a text, Hoseok snaps a quick selfie of himself and sends it. It shows his flushed cheeks and ruffled hair. He hopes it conveys how much he wants Kihyun. Wants to drape himself around the other, hold him, be held by him.

He takes off his jacket before leaving the room. While he knows that him visiting Kihyun in his very own, very personal hotel room is nothing shameful that needs to be hidden away, he still tries to stalk down the hallway as quickly and quietly as possible, already texting Kihyun to open up the door for him before his own has even closed behind himself.

“Took you long enough,” Kihyun greets him once he opens the door and lets Hoseok slip inside. His voice isn’t accusing, though, and his smile is open and kind. Hoseok takes a breathless moment to look Kihyun over, the other standing there only in his boxers, lean and pale and real. Kihyun takes Hoseok by the hand and leads him over to his bed. Hoseok can feel himself relax, simply because Kihyun is touching him, simply because he can feel Kihyun’s warm skin, can see him, hear him, right there with him instead of through a screen, instead of through the atmosphere of professionalism.

“Sorry,” Hoseok mumbles belatedly and goes to thread their fingers together for just a moment. He wants to hold onto Kihyun for as long and as tight as he can, even if it ends up being just a mere moment.

“It’s okay,” Kihyun says and sways close to Hoseok to give him a slow, gentle kiss, something soothing for Hoseok’s frayed mind. “Come here.”

They crawl into bed, Kihyun first and Hoseok immediately after him, lying down and taking a few moments to get close and comfortable, Hoseok enclosing Kihyun in his arms and Kihyun curling into Hoseok’s chest. They lie like that for a while, breathing together, breathing each other in, being and basking and enjoying the undisturbed moment of being together.

“I missed you,” Hoseok says eventually, voice quiet but sincere. He can feel Kihyun smile against his neck, but it’s not a sneer, it’s not a _We saw each other just over an hour ago, we saw each other for most of the day_. It’s an _I know, and I appreciate you caring about me, and I care about you too_. “I miss you still.”

“Don’t miss me right now,” Kihyun mumbles and Hoseok shivers from where Kihyun’s lips drag over his bare skin. “I’m right here. I’m with you.”

Hoseok makes a sort of whimpering sound in his throat and gathers Kihyun even closer to himself, holds him tightly and rejoices when he feels Kihyun tightening his own grip on Hoseok in response.

“Can’t help it,” Hoseok says. “I already miss you for when you’ll be gone from my arms again.”

He can feel the air of Kihyun’s soft sigh against his skin.

“I miss you already for when I have to sit next to you, but I can’t touch you,” Hoseok continues, mumbling and squeezing his eyes shut, turning his face into Kihyun’s hair. He breathes in the scent, a mix of his coconut shampoo and Kihyun’s own smell coming through and reminding Hoseok to stay grounded, to not float away. “For when you look so good I want to just look at you, but I’m not allowed to.”

One of Kihyun’s hands comes up and tangles in Hoseok’s hair, scratching and massaging his scalp for a bit.

“You have no idea how often I just want to hold you, or hold your hand, or ruffle your hair,” Hoseok says, and it comes out whiny, as if he were complaining. He’s tired and warm and he has Kihyun in his arms. His mind is already drifting, and he isn’t all that aware anymore of everything he’s saying.

“Oh, but I do,” Kihyun retorts softly, his voice only lulling Hoseok further into sleep, caressing his agitated soul. “I know you want to touch me. Baby, I want to hold you all the time as well.”

Hoseok whimpers quietly and tries to hold Kihyun in place when the other stirs slightly, seemingly trying to burrow himself even further into Hoseok’s chest.

“But you don’t have to miss me in advance,” Kihyun says and Hoseok can hear the fond smile in his sleepy, soft voice. “That’s silly. You are so silly. I love you. And I miss you all the time as well, but not right now.” Hoseok swears he can feel Kihyun positively dissolve within his hold and he again tries to nestle closer. “Right now, I’m enjoying you.” Hoseok breathes out and closes his eyes and feels the warmth and affection bloom inside his chest. Something inside him settles, lodges back into place. “And I won’t let you go.”

Hoseok smiles at the cheesy line, smiles because it comforts his heart and makes it glow and makes him want to never leave this bed, never leave this warmth and this love.

“Please don’t,” he whispers into Kihyun’s hair, pressing his smile against the other’s scalp and feels Kihyun smiling as well. “I don’t want you to ever let me go.”

“Not planning on it, baby,” Kihyun soothes. “I have you now. I have you.”


End file.
